Addicted
by The Purple Eyed Fox
Summary: When you hate someone, you HATE them. It's simple. It SHOULDN'T CHANGE. It's the rule of life, c'mon! Then why am I suddenly falling in love with the guy I hate? Lily and Grace were right...RL/OC LE/JP SB/OC  DISCONTINUED


_**Addicted**_

_**By The Purple Eyed Fox**_

**Hi guys!**

**This story has the start of Silver Eyes (if I haven't posted it then forget the first sentence), yet this Alex isn't an orphan and she doesn't run away…just read the story. I know most've the music I'm typing didn't come out in this time, but who cares?**

**Bold writing is Remus. Normal is Alex.**

**Bye!**

**The Purple Eyed Fox**

**(P.S. I never really liked the start scene…)**

'Get lost, Lupin!' I yelled at the guy a few meters away from me. We were glaring at each other ferociously, like we just wanted to kill each other there and then. I would, but there are too many witnesses.

'Not until you answer me! What the hell is your problem? Your so bloody annoying!' he shouted, frustrated.

'IF I'M SO BLOODY ANNOYING WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FOLLOW ME AROUND? YOU'RE THE BLOODY ANNOYING ONE!' I screamed at him. Answer that one, stupid! Oh yeah, you can't.

'I DON'T FOLLOW YOU AROUND! YOU'RE ALWAYS AROUND WHERE I AM! I HAVE MORE RIGHT TO ACCUSE YOU!' he bellowed. I'm so sick of this! IT'S HIS ENTIRE FAULT!

'YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING!' I yelled furiously. He glowered at me. If looks could kill…

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN _I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING_? I HAVE JUST AS MUCH RIGHT AS YOU DO!' he roared, looking a bit more frightening. Oh yes, I went too far. Can't back down now.

'YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN LUPIN! EVEN ASK YOUR FRIENDS!' I bellowed. James, Sirius and Peter hissed while Lily and Grace gasped. Snivellus was smirking. Why you slimy git…

'Well I'd never. I didn't think Jenkins would sink so low.' Lupin growled. I took a shaky breath and glowered at him. On the outside, I look calm, fierce and ready for everything, but inside was a complete mess. Inside was yelling at outside to give up. Outside is ignoring inside and waiting for the right opportunity.

'What? Nothing to say? Usually you always have something to say. Isn't that what got you into this mess in the first place?' he taunted. He now had the upper hand and I knew he'd work it to his advantage.

I watched Jenkins carefully. She looks strange. But do I really care? How dare she say that about me? She opened her eyes and I got a glimpse of anger, confusion and was it…fear?

What am I going to say now? What do I do? Keep going or…walk away? Even though I hated him, I didn't want to hurt him…this is so confusing! Do I want to hurt him immeasurably? The part that hated him screamed yes, but my heart said no. I would regret it.

'No, I have nothing to say. I give up. There's no way to win here. You win; I quit. I'm just walking away.' I said firmly, taking my trunk and walking off the Platform.

I watched her walk off the platform. Though I should feel happy, I'm not. I felt like I just lost instead. Like I was empty. I picked up my trunk, and with James, Sirius and Peter following, I left the Platform. I saw Jenkins head walking through the crowd and had the overwhelming feeling I had to follow her. But I held firm and followed James to his mother, whose house we were staying this

**Summer. Again.**

I walked over to my mother, who was James's mother's sister. We lived next door to James's house, unfortunately. Usually I loved going to visit Auntie Crystal and Uncle Christopher, enjoyed visiting the Marauders, (minus Lupin) but now I dreaded even thinking about it. This fight with Lupin really shattered my confidence.

I grabbed hold of her arm and she Apparated us to our house. Our house was on the edge of a forest in an isolated area. My grandfathers built both of the houses.

I ran inside with my trunk, not even looking at my mother. Slamming the door, I turned to my room. It was black all over with neon green, pink, yellow and blue splat artistically over the covers, walls and drapes. Lava lamps sat on my bedside table, multi colored. I opened my curtains and ran over to my bookshelf. My bookshelf was black with a neon wolf howling on one side, a full moon on the other. Instead of books, CD's lined the shelves.

Looking through my large collection, I pulled out Timbaland _Shock Value _album. Slipping it into my CD player, I flipped in to _2 Man Show_. Cranking up the music to it's highest extent, (it could go as high as I wanted, but wounding it up once is what I call _highest extent_) I opened my window and let the music flow outside. It always annoyed the Marauders. Soon enough…

'TURN THAT CRAP DOWN!' Sirius yelled from the backyard (well, we shared yards. It was more like a field). I was in no mood to go yell at him back. I just flopped down on my bed and listened to Timbaland singing. I heard others singing, but I didn't care. Okay, now I'm getting sick of this song. Picking up the remote for my CD player, (it was charmed to add buttons according to how many songs are on the CD. Then I put a stabilizing charm on it) I pressed number 2.

I love this song. Timbaland, Justin Timberlake and Nelly Furtado make a good group. I heard all of the Marauders shouting at me to turn it off. Well, nearly all of them. There was one voice missing. Lupins.

I wasn't expecting him to be shouting at me to turn down the music. I didn't expect him to be talking to me at _all_. I didn't even expect him to look at me! I can't believe I said all of those things! I can't believe I said he had no rights at anything, and then suggested that was because he was a werewolf. I really hate myself right now.

This music doesn't suit my mood. I pulled an album called _Fallen_ off my shelf and slipped it into my CD player, then pressed number four. I can put two CD's in there at once and then they merge together. I had around five in there already, so that's around forty songs. _Bring Me To Life _rang through the room. Ah, this suits my mood. It was a creepy song, but I liked it.

Then I heard stones being thrown at my window. Getting up, I looked down to James's backyard to find he, Sirius and Peter waving to me, Lupin just behind them. He was looking at his feet, not saying anything. I think I hurt him badly. Oh god, I hate hurting people.

'What?' I snapped loudly, but my voice trembled slightly. 'Are you okay?' James asked worriedly. 'Does it _look _like it? Leave me the hell alone!' I shouted to them.

'That's not very nice!' Peter said, offended. 'I'm not exactly in a _nice _mood, Peter. Like I said, LEAVE ME _ALONE_!' I turned my back on them and fell on my bed. All this yelling's making me light headed. I heard rocks pounding against my wall (outside). I turned the song up, which was now _Numb_, by _Linkin Park._

The rocks grew louder and more persistent. I kept turning up the music until the room was shaking. But I could still hear the rocks. So, I switched the song to_ S8er Boi _by _Avril Lavigne_. Ah, that's loud enough.

When the sentence _He wanted her, she'd never tell, secret is she wanted him as well _came up, I giggled softly. It reminded me of Doe and James. Doe is Lily's nickname, because her Animagus form is a doe. Grace is this big, stormy grey dog, so we call her Storm. Me? I'm a wolf, so I'm called Star. Closest thing to being the moon.

I was startled from my thoughts by a knock on the door. Opening it, I came face-to-face with my cousin, James Potter, the Marauders behind him.

'Didn't I just ask you to leave me alone?' I snarled. I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS!

'What's wrong?' he asked softly. 'Nothing that concerns you.' I growled, trying to shut the door on him. Sirius stuck his foot out. 'Let us in, Alex.' He demanded gently.

'No.'

'Yes.'

'Leave me alone.'

'Let us in.'

'I said leave me alone. You've seen me hex people to the point where they have to go to St. Mungos. Do you want that to be you?' I breathed. They looked determined.

'Lets just go, Sirius. We aren't getting anywhere.' Lupin murmured, trying to drag Sirius away. Sirius tottered on the spot, so I closed the door on them, locking it.

I leant up against the door, sliding to the ground. I placed my head in my hands and sighed. This isn't my day. Lily got sick, Grace is angry with me for hexing her boyfriend, got into a fight with Lupin and now I have them outside my door. I hate my life.

I honestly hate it.

I cranked up my music and listened to Nickleback. He is awesome.

Hey, is that Nickleback? He is so cool.

I like Kesha better, but I can't find her CD. I have three favorite songs by her. _Tik Tok_, _Blah Blah Blah_ and _Your Love is my Drug_. I like _Tik Tok_ the best though. But my most favorite artist is Rhianna and her song _Unfaithful_.

I searched through my albums and pulled out her album. Taking all of the CD's out've the CD player, I place her CD in there. I love _Unfaithful_. It is so cool.

I lay down on my bed, curling up in a ball. I let a few tears escape, but those few tears became too many.

'What do you see, Prongs?' Sirius asked James. We were still standing outside her door. I didn't see the point, we couldn't do anything.

'She's…crying.' He said softly. I froze. Jenkins…crying? The world is ending. Sirius knocked on the door. 'Leave me alone, Black or you'll get on the wrong side of my wand!' she yelled, her voice trembling.

'Not until you tell us what's wrong.' He said firmly. There was silence then Alex yelled, 'I don't have to tell you anything! You can't make me!'

'Wanna bet?' Sirius joked. He jumped back from the door when a loud _bang _sounded. I think she threw a book at the door. 'Christ woman! Do you have any commonsense? You should've opened the door to get me!' he called through the door.

'I _was_ using my commonsense! If I opened the door you would've come in _and _you would've stolen the book until I talked. If I throw it at the door you jump a mile away from it and hopefully fall down the stairs to your death!' she answered back.

Sirius looked blank for a moment then said, 'Damn! She's too smart for her own good.'

'Lets just go.' I muttered. I didn't want to be here. I had been dragged here against my own will. It's bad enough that we get a clear sight of each others bedrooms…

'Come on, Alex!' James whined.

We were answered by another bang on the door.

Why won't they leave me alone? When I want peace they go start a war, when I want a war they have to be all quiet. I hugged my pillow closer to me, feeling guilty. I can't believe I said those things! It might not seem like a big deal to some people, but it does to me. I hate hurting people that are sorta close to me.

I let go of a shaky breath. I listened to the boys trudging back next door. I heard them going inside and upstairs…to Lupin's room. Damn. My window and his window align so we have a clear view of each others rooms.

I could hear them yelling to me. All except Lupin. Like I said before, I didn't expect him to. But it left me with an intoxicating sadness. I blinked back the tears. I sat up, going over to my drawers.

The Marauders (I shouldn't have to tell you Lupin wasn't talking to me) started yelling at me again, but I took no notice. I walked to the bathroom to go have a shower.

I'm going to go for a walk in the forest after my shower. I want to go exploring. It always calms me down, sprinting through the forest in my wolf form. It makes me feel free.

I only took a quick shower before drying myself, pulling on my clothes and running outside. I was met by the Marauders, Lupin with them. I kept running towards the forest.

'We're not allowed in the forest, Alex! You know that!' James called after me. 'Never stopped me!' I yelled back at him. When I was where nobody could see I changed into my wolf form and started sprinting.

'ALEX!' Sirius yelled. I ignored him and kept running. 'I'LL TELL AUNTIE HAYLEY!' James shouted from the front of the forest. He knows I can hear him, even from a mile away. I slowed slightly but didn't stop. I wanted to lose my feelings and replace them with calm. I also wanted to increase my stamina, just incase I needed it.

'ALEX! COME BACK! IT'S GETTING DARK!' James yelled. I rolled my eyes, but it was indeed getting dark so I ran back. I exited the forest…and was tackled to the ground by James.

'Gotcha! Now tell me what's wrong!' he ordered. I rolled my eyes. I'm an animal, stupid. I can't talk. 'Uh…Prongs, you do know that she can't talk, don't you?' Lupin asked. Thank you for showing him the light.

'Well…change back.' He commanded. You're on me, idiot. 'How can she change with you holding her in a death grip?' Lupin inquired, rolling his eyes. I _knew _there was a reason to intelligence. I just knew it. Obviously my cousin doesn't.

He hopped off of me. I sprinted away, changing back. 'Bye!' I shouted behind my shoulder. 'You little –' James said while the other Marauders were laughing, including Lupin. For some strange, odd, abnormal, out of the ordinary reason I liked the sound of his laughter. Ah, I hate Fridays.

God, James, you're an idiot. You should've seen this coming. I sure did.

I didn't feel calm. Usually I feel calm after running! All I feel is tired and light-headed.

'Honey? What's wrong?' my mother asked me. 'I'm just tired. I'm going up to bed early.' I sighed, heading upstairs. 'The boys seemed really put off that you wouldn't talk to them. Did anything happen?' she asked gently.

'Sorta. Just with one. I don't really feel like talking, Mom. I'm going to fall asleep on you.' I walked upstairs. 'Okay. I'm working late tomorrow, kay?' she called. 'Yep!' I called back, walking over to the CD shelf. I pulled an album by _Rebecca Kneubuhl _off and slid the CD into the CD player. I played _Guide You Home _loud enough for next door to hear and pulled back the covers on my bed (I changed into my pajamas, don't panic).

Closing my eyes, I fell asleep.

Please Review!

The Purple Eyed Fox


End file.
